Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień czterdziesty pierwszy
Taki sposób zatrzymywania podróżnych wydał mi się nieco dziwacznym, chciałem nawet przedłożyć w tym względzie naczelnikowi pewne moje uwagi; ale Cygan o wschodzie słońca kazał zwinąć obóz i poznałem po głosie, jakim wydawał rozkazy, że rady moje pozostałyby bez skutku. Tym razem posunęliśmy się tylko o kilka staj, do miejsca, które musiało było niegdyś ulec trzęsieniu ziemi, gdyż spostrzegliśmy ogromną skalę prawie na dwoje rozłupaną. Zjedliśmy obiad, po czym każdy odszedł do swego namiotu. Nad wieczorem udałem się do naczelnika, posłyszałem bowiem w jego namiocie nadzwyczajną wrzawę. Zastałem tam dwóch Amerykanów i potomka Pizarrów, który z wyniosłą natarczywością dopominał się o oddanie mu wigoni. Naczelnik słuchał go cierpliwie, a pokora ta ośmieliła senora de Hierro Sangre tak, że jeszcze głośniej zaczął wrzeszczeć, nie szczędząc Cyganowi przydomków łotra, złodzieja, rozbójnika i tym podobnych. Natenczas naczelnik gwizdnął przeraźliwie i namiot zaczął stopniowo napełniać się uzbrojonymi Cyganami. W miarę jak ich było coraz więcej, senor de Hierro Sangre coraz bardziej spuszczał z tonu. wreszcie tak zaczął drżeć, że zaledwie można było dosłyszeć, co mówi. Naczelnik widząc, że się uspokoił, podał mu przyjaźnie rękę i rzekł: - Wybacz, dzielny Peruwianinie, pozory przemawiają przeciw mnie i pojmuję słuszny twój gniew, ale pójdź, proszę, do margrabiego Torres Rovellas i zapytaj go, czy nie przypomina sobie niejakiej pani Dalanosy, której siostrzeniec, powodowany jedynie grzecznością, podjął się zostać wicekrólową Meksyku na miejscu panny Rovellas. Jeżeli nie zapomniał o tym, proś go, aby raczył zaszczycić nas swymi odwiedzinami. Don Gonzalw de Hierro Sangre, zachwycony, że sytuacja, która zaczynała go mocno niepokoić, tak szczęśliwie się zakończyła, przyrzekł co do słowa wypełnić dane mu polecenie. Po jego odejściu Cygan rzekł do mnie: - Dawnymi czasy margrabia Torres Rovellas miał szczególne upodobanie do romansowości, trzeba zatem przyjąć go w takim miejscu, które mogłoby mu się podobać. Weszliśmy w rozpadlinę skały, ocienioną z obu stron gęstymi zaroślami, i nagle uderzył mnie widok przyrody całkiem odmienny od tych, jakie dotychczas widziałem. Ostre skały - poprzerywane a zarazem ozdobione łąkami, na których kunsztownie, ale nie zachowując symetrii, rozsadzono kępy kwitnących krzewów - otaczały jezioro o wodzie ciemnozielonej, lecz przezroczystej aż do samego dna. Gdzie tylko skały dochodziły do wody, wąskie ścieżki wykute w kamieniu prowadziły z jednej łąki na drugą. Gdzieniegdzie woda wpływała do jaskiń, podobnych do tych, jakie zdobiły wyspę Kalipso. Były to czarowne schronienia, upał nigdy tam nie dochodził, a orzeźwiająca kąpiel zdawała się wzywać przechodnia. Glebokie milczenie oznaczało, że od dawna żaden człowiek w te miejsca się nic przedarł. Oto jest - rzekł naczelnik - prowincja mego małego państwa, w której przepędziłem kilka lat życia, jeżeli nie najszczęśliwszych, to przynajmniej najmniej burzliwych. Ale wkrótce zapewne przybędą obaj Amerykanie; zobaczmy, czy nie ma jakiego schronienia, gdzie byśmy mogli ich oczekiwać. Po tych słowach weszliśmy wszyscy do jednej z najpowabniejszych jaskiń, gdzie złączyli się z nami Rebeka, jej brat i Velasquez. Niebawem spostrzegliśmy zbliżających się obu starców. - Możeż to być - rzekł jeden z nich - abym po tylu latach znowu spotykał człowieka, który w młodości mojej wyświadczył mi tak ważną przysługę? Często dopytywałem się o ciebie, donosiłem ci nawet o sobie, podczas gdy znajdowałeś się jeszcze przy kawalerze Toledo, ale odtąd... - Tak jest - przerwał stary naczelnik - odtąd trudniej było mnie wynaleźć; dziś jednak, gdy znowu jesteśmy razem, spodziewam się, że uczynisz mi, senor, zaszczyt przepędzenia kilku dni w tej okolicy. Sądzę, że po trudach tak męczącej podróży wypoczynek nie będzie zbyteczny. - Jest to doprawdy czarodziejska okolica - rzekł margrabia. - Za taką przynajmniej uchodzi - odpowiedział Cygan - Za panowania Arabów nazywano to miejsce Ifrit hamami, czyli Diabelską Łaźnią, dziś okolica nosi nazwę La Frita. Mieszkańcy Sierra Moreny lękają się do niej zbliżać i wieczorami opowiadają sobie o niezwykłych rzeczach, które się tutaj dzieją. Nie mam zamiaru wyprowadzać ich z błędu, dlatego prosiłbym, aby większa cześć waszego orszaku pozostała zewnątrz doliny, tam gdzie rozłożyłem mój własny obóz. - Drogi przyjacielu - odrzekł margrabia - pozwól tylko, abym wyjął spod tego prawa moją córkę i przyszłego mego zięcia. Za całą odpowiedź naczelnik skłonił się głęboko i posłał swoich ludzi dla przeprowadzenia rodziny i kilku służących margrabiego. Podczas gdy Cygan oprowadzał swoich gości po dolinie, Velasquez podjął kamyk, przyjrzał mu się uważnie i rzekł: - Nie ma wątpliwości, że w każdej z naszych hut szklanych można by stopić ten kamyk na zwykłym ogniu, nie potrzebując doń dodawać żadnych innych składników. Jesteśmy tu w kraterze wygasłego wulkanu. Ma on kształt odwróconego stożka; gdybyśmy znali długość ściany, to można by obliczyć jego głębokość i obrachować siłę użytą na jego wydrążenie. Warto się nad tym głębiej zastanowić. Velasquez zadumał się przez chwilę, dobył tabliczek, zaczął coś na nich pisać, po czym dodał: - Mój ojciec miał nader trafne pojęcie o wulkanach. Jego zdaniem siła wybuchowa, powstająca w ognisku wulkanu, jest daleko większa od sił, które przypisujemy czy to parze wodnej, czy też prochowi strzelniczemu, i stąd wnosił, że ludzie przyjdą kiedyś do poznania płynów, których działanie wytłumaczy im większą część zjawisk natury. - Mniemasz zatem, książę - rzekła Rebeka - że wulkan wydrążył to jezioro? - Nie inaczej - odparł Velasquez - rodzaj kamienia i kształt jeziora dostatecznie nam tego dowodzą. Sądząc z pozornej wielkości przedmiotów, jakie spostrzegam na przeciwnym brzegu, średnica jeziora wynosi około trzystu sążni; ponieważ zaś kąt pochylenia ściany stożka wynosi mniej więcej siedemdziesiąt stopni, możemy przyjąć, że ognisko znajdowało się na głębokości 413 sążni. Oznacza to, że wulkan wyrzucił dziewięć milionów siedemkroć trzydzieści cztery tysiące, czterysta pięćdziesiąt pięć sążni kwadratowych materii. Powiedziałem zaś już, że siły natury dotąd nam znane, w jakiejkolwiek ilości zebrane, nie byłyby w stanie sprawić podobnego skutku. Rebeka chciała odpowiedzieć na to dowodzenie, gdy wtem wszedł margrabia ze swoją rodziną; ponieważ zaś rozmowa ta nie byłaby równie dla wszystkich zajmująca, naczelnik przeto, chcąc położyć koniec matematycznym zagłębianiem Velasqueza, rzekł do swego gościa: - Kiedym cię znał, senor, duszę twoją przepełniały tkliwe uczucia i byłeś piękny, jak bożek miłości. Związek twój z Elwirą musiał być pasmem niewypowiedzianych rozkoszy. Zrywałeś róże na drodze życia, nic tykając wcale cierni. - Niezupełnie - odrzekł margrabia. - Wprawdzie uczucia tkliwe pochłonęły może zbyt wielką część mego życia, ale ponieważ nie zaniedbałem żadnego obowiązku uczciwego człowieka, mogę zatem śmiało przyznać się do tej mojej słabej strony. Usiedliśmy w miejscu nader przyjaznym dla romansowych opowiadań i jeżeli chcecie, dam wam poznać historię mego życia. Całe towarzystwo z rozkoszą przyjęło oświadczenie margrabiego, który zaczął w te słowa: HISTORIA MARGRABIEGO TORRES ROVELLAS Gdy oddano cię do kolegium teatynów, mieszkaliśmy, jak wiesz, niedaleko twojej ciotki Dalanosy. Matka moja często chodziła odwiedzać Elwirę, ale nigdy mnie ze sobą nie brała. Elwira wstąpiła do klasztoru, udając chęć zostania zakonnicą i nie wypadało, aby przyjmowała odwiedziny młodego chłopca. Tak więc wystawieni byliśmy na wszystkie dolegliwości rozłączenia, które o ile możliwości osładzaliśmy sobie jak najczęstszymi listy. Matka moja zwykle je odnosiła, chociaż zawsze wzdragała się, utrzymując, że nie tak łatwo otrzymać dyspensę z Rzymu i że właściwie dopiero po jej uzyskaniu mielibyśmy prawo pisywać do siebie. Pomimo jednak tych skrupułów nie zaprzestała noszenia listów i przynoszenia mi odpowiedzi. Co się tyczy majątku Elwiry, nikt nie śmiał go ruszyć, gdyż z chwilą jej obłóczyn miał przejść na poboczną linię rodziny Rovellas. Ciotka twoja mówiła mojej matce o swoim wuju teatynie, jako o doświadczonym i rozsądnym człowieku, który może jej poradzić w sprawie uzyskania dyspensy. Matka moja z wdzięcznością podziękowała twojej ciotce i napisała do ojca Santez, który znalazł sprawę tę nader ważną i, zamiast odpowiedzi, sam przybył do Burgos z pewnym radcą nuncjatury. Ten ostatni przybrał zmyślone nazwisko, z powodu tajemnicy, jaką chciano osłonić całą sprawę. Postanowiono, że Elwira przez sześć miesięcy zostanie w nowicjacie, po czym, gdy się pokaże, że ominęła ją chęć do powołania zakonnego, będzie tylko mieszkała w klasztorze jako osoba wysokiego stanu, z przyzwoitym orszakiem, to jest z kobietami wraz z nią zamkniętymi: nadto, że będzie miała osobny dom zewnątrz klasztoru, urządzony tak, jak gdyby w nim mieszkała. Na razie zajęła go moja matka oraz kilku prawników zajmujących się szczegółami opieki. Ja miałem udać się z nauczycielem do Rzymu, radca zaś niebawem miał wyjechać za nami. Ten ostatni jednak zamiar nie przyszedł do skutku, gdyż uznano mnie za zbyt młodego, abym śmiał prosić o dyspensę, i dwa lata upłynęły, zanim opuściłem Burgos. Podczas tych dwóch lat co dnia widywałem Elwirę w rozmównicy, resztę zaś czasu poświęcałem na pisanie do niej listów lub czytanie romansów, z których po większej części czerpałem myśli do moich oświadczeń miłosnych. Elwira czytywała te same książki i w tymże duchu mi odpowiadała. W ogóle do całej tej korespondencji niewiele zużyliśmy naszych własnych myśli, ale nasze uczucia były prawdziwe, a w każdym razie czuliśmy wzajemny ku sobie pociąg. Krata dzieląca nas podniecała naszą miłość, krew wrzała w nas całym ogniem młodości, i pomieszanie naszych zmysłów powiększało jeszcze zamęt, panujący w naszych głowach. Nadszedł czas wyjazdu. Chwila pożegnania była okropna. Nie wyuczyliśmy się ani też nie udawaliśmy naszej boleści, która rzeczywiście graniczyła z obłędem. Elwira zwłaszcza była w przerażającym stanie, lękano się o jej zdrowie. Moje cierpienie nie było mniejsze, ale dzielniej je znosiłem, tym bardziej że rozrywki podróży znacznie je uśmierzały. Wiele także byłem winien mojemu mentorowi, który wcale nie zakrawał na pedanta wydobytego z pyłu szkolnego, ale, przeciwnie, był dawnym wojskowym i jakiś czas nawet przepędził na królewskim dworze. Nazywał się Diego Santez i był bliskim krewnym teatyna tegoż nazwiska. Człowiek ten, równie bystry jak obeznany ze zwyczajami świata, starał się tysiącznymi sposoby sprowadzić mój umysł na drogę szczerej otwartości, ale skłonność do urojeń zbyt silnie się już we mnie zakorzeniła. Przybyliśmy do Rzymu i natychmiast udaliśmy się do monsignora Ricardi, audytora roty, cieszącego się znacznymi wpływami, szczególniej zaś dobrze widzianego od o. jezuitów, którzy podówczas rej wodzili w Rzymie. Monsignore Ricardi, człowiek dumnej i wyniosłej postaci, z wielkim krzyżem diamentowym na piersiach, przyjął nas uprzejmie i oznajmił, że zna powód, dla którego przyjechaliśmy do Rzymu, że sprawa nasza wymaga tajemnicy i że nie powinniśmy zbyt wiele bywać w towarzystwach. - Wszelako - dodał - słusznie uczynicie, jeżeli będziecie do mnie przychodzili. Zajęcie, jakie wam będę okazywał, zwróci na was ogólną uwagę, unikanie zaś rozrywek światowych pokaże skromność, która postawi was w korzystnym świetle. Ja tymczasem wybadam usposobienie umysłów Św. Kolegium dla waszej sprawy. Poszliśmy za radą Ricardiego. Z rana zwiedzałem starożytności Rzymu, wieczory zaś przepędzałem w willi, którą Ricardi posiadał niedaleko pałacu Barberinich. Margrabina Paduli przyjmowała gości. Była to młoda wdowa, która mieszkała u Ricardiego, nie mając bliższych krewnych. Tak przynajmniej ludzie mówili, prawdy bowiem nikt nie znał, gdyż Ricardi był rodem z Genui, mniemany zaś margrabia Paduli umarł w zagranicznej służbie. Młoda wdowa posiadała wszelkie przymioty, jakich potrzeba do uprzyjemnienia domowego pożycia. Z ujmującą postacią łączyła grzeczność dla wszystkich, powściągliwą i pełną godności. Wszelako zdało mi się, że spogląda na mnie bardziej przyjaznym okiem niż na innych i okazuje mi pewną przychylność, która zdradzała się nieustannie, ale w szczegółach niedostrzegalnych dla reszty towarzystwa. Poznałem te tajemne uczucia, jakimi wszystkie romanse są przepełnione, i żałowałem pani Paduli, że zwraca swoje zapały do człowieka, który żadnym sposobem nie może jej odpłacić wzajemnością. Pomimo to chętnie wdawałem się w rozmowę z margrabiną i rozprawiałem z nią o ulubionym moim przedmiocie, to jest o miłości, o różnych sposobach kochania, o różnicy między uczuciem a namiętnością, między stałością a wiernością. Gdy zgłębiałem ważne te zagadnienia z piękną Włoszką, nigdy mi nie przyszło na myśl, żebym mógł jakimkolwiek sposobem stać się niewierny Elwirze. Listy moje do Burgos zawsze ten sam cechował zapał. Pewnego dnia udałem się do willi bez mego mentora. Nie zastawszy Ricardiego, zwróciłem kroki do ogrodu i zaszedłem do jaskini osłoniętej gęstymi krzewami jaśminu i akacji. Zastałem tam margrabinę pogrążoną w głębokim dumaniu, z którego wyrwał ją szelest, jaki wchodząc sprawiłem. Żywe zdziwienie, jakie ujrzałem na jej obliczu, dało mi prawie do zrozumienia, że byłem jedynym przedmiotem jej marzeń. Oczy miała zalęknione, jak gdyby wypatrujące ratunku przed niebezpieczeństwem. Ocknęła się jednak, posadziła mnie obok siebie i zaczęła zwykłym we Włoszech zapytaniem: - Lei a girato questa mattina? Czy chodziłeś pan na przechadzkę tego poranku? Odpowiedziałem, że byłem na korso, gdzie widziałem wiele pięknych kobiet między którymi najpiękniejsza była margrabina Lepari. - Nie znasz więc signor piękniejszej? - zapytała moja sąsiadka. - Wybacz pani - odpowiedziałem - znam w Hiszpanii pewną młodą osobę daleko piękniejszą. Odpowiedź ta musiała sprawić przykrość margrabinie, gdyż znowu utonęła w zadumie, spuściła piękne oczy i wzrok pełen smutku utkwiła w ziemi. Dla rozerwania jej zacząłem zwykłą rozmowę o uczuciach miłosnych; natenczas podniosła na mnie omdlewające spojrzenie i rzekła: - Doświadczyłeś kiedy tych uczuć, które tak wybornie umiesz malować? - Bez wątpienia - zawołałem - stokroć nawet żywszych, stokroć bardziej tkliwych, i to właśnie dla osoby, o której nadzwyczajnej piękności pani wspomniałem. Zaledwie domówiłem tych słów, gdy twarz margrabiny pokryła się śmiertelną bladością; padła na ziemię, jak gdyby bez duszy. Nigdy dotąd nic zdarzyło mi się widzieć kobiety w podobnym stanie i sam nie wiedziałem, co począć; szczęściem spostrzegłem dwie służące na drugim końcu ogrodu, pobiegłem wice i przysłałem je na ratunek ich pani. Następnie wyszedłem z ogrodu, rozmyślając nad tym, co mi się przydarzyło, podziwiając nade wszystko potęgę miłości i to, że jedna iskierka, padając na serce, może w nim spowodować nieopisane spustoszenie. Żal mi było margrabiny, wyrzucałem sobie, że stałem się powodem jej cierpień, wszelako nie wyobrażałem sobie, abym mógł, tak dla Włoszki jak dla jakiejkolwiek innej kobiety w świecie zapomnieć o Elwirze. Nazajutrz poszedłem do willi, ale mnie nie przyjęto. Pani Paduli była mocno cierpiąca; następnego dnia w Rzymie głośno mówiono o jej chorobie, lękano się o jej życie, ja zaś znowu dręczyłem się myślą, że stałem się przyczyną jej nieszczęścia. Piątego dnia po tym wypadku weszła do mnie młoda dziewczyna osłonięta mantylą, która jej całą twarz zakrywała. Nieznajoma rzekła mi tajemniczym głosem. - Signor forestiero, pewna umierająca kobieta pragnie koniecznie cię widzieć, pójdź za mną. Domyśliłem się, że chodzi o panią Paduli, nie śmiałem jednak opierać się życzeniom konającej. Powóz czekał na mnie na końcu ulicy, wsiadłem doń i przybyliśmy do willi. Tylnym wejściem dostaliśmy się do ogrodu, weszliśmy w jakąś ciemną aleję, stamtąd zaś przez długi korytarz i kilka równie ciemnych pokojów przybyliśmy do komnaty margrabiny. Pani Paduli leżała w łóżku, podała mi śnieżną rękę, powiodła po mnie łzawymi oczyma i drżącym głosem przemówiła kilka słów, których z początku dosłyszeć nawet nie mogłem. Spojrzałem na nią. Jakże jej pięknie było z tą bladością. Wewnętrzne cierpienia konwulsyjnie łamały jej rysy, na ustach jednak błąkał się anielski uśmiech. Ta sama kobieta, przed kilku dniami tak zdrowa i wesoła, dziś chyliła się już do grobu. Ja więc byłem owym niegodziwcem, który podciął ten kwiat w samym rozkwicie, ja miałem wtrącić w przepaść tyle wdzięków. Na tę myśl serce ścisnęło mi się lodem, niewypowiedziany żal mnie ogarnął, pomyślałem, że może kilkoma wyrazami mogę jej życie ocalić padłem więc przed nią na kolana i przycisnąłem jej rękę do moich ust. Jej palce pałały: sądziłem, że to z gorączki. Podniosłem oczy na chorą i ujrzałem, że leży na wpół naga. Aż do owej chwili nigdy nie widziałem, żeby kobieta miała odsłonięte coś więcej niż twarz i ręce. Wzrok mój zmieszał się i kolana zadrżały. Stałem się niewierny Elwirze, sam nie wiedząc, jak do tego doszło. - Boże miłości - zawołała Włoszka - zdziałałeś cud! Ten, którego kocham, przywraca mi życie. Ze stanu całkowitej niewinności wpadłem w odmęt najbardziej wyrafinowanych rozkoszy. Uszczęśliwiony nadzieją powrotu margrabiny do zdrowia, już sam nie wiem, co mówiłem; duma z wszechmocności moich uczuć ogarnęła całą moją istotę, jedne oświadczenia ścigały drugie, odpowiadałem nie pytany i pytałem nie czekając odpowiedzi. Margrabina widocznie odzyskiwała siły. Tak minęło cztery godziny, na koniec służąca przyszła nam dać znać, że czas się rozłączyć. Szedłem do powozu z pewnym trudem, zmuszony oprzeć się na ramieniu dziewczyny, która rzucała na mnie równie jak jej pani płomienne spojrzenia. Byłem przekonany, że dobra dziewczyna tym sposobem wyraża mi swoją wdzięczność za przywrócenie zdrowia jej pani, i uszczęśliwiony moim powodzeniem uściskałem ją z całego serca. W istocie, wdzięczność młodej dziewczyny musiała być bez granic, gdyż oddała mi równie serdeczny uścisk, mówiąc: - I na mnie przyjdzie kolej. Zaledwie jednak wsiadłem do powozu, gdy myśl, że zdradzam Elwirę, zaczęła mnie niewypowiedzianie dręczyć. - Elwiro - zawołałem - moja luba Elwiro, zdradziłem cię!... Nie jestem ciebie godny!... Przeklęta niech będzie chwila, w której dałem się namówić na powrócenie zdrowia margrabinie! Tak wypowiedziałem wszystko, co się zwykle mówi w podobnych wypadkach, i przybyłem do domu z mocnym postanowieniem niepowracania więcej do margrabiny. Gdy gość nasz domawiał tych słów, Cyganie przyszli po rozkazy do naczelnika, który poprosił swego dawnego przyjaciela, aby raczył odłożyć na jutro dalszy ciąg opowiadania, i sam odszedł. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie